1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hydraulic accumulators and more specifically it relates to a pressurized oil injection pre-lubrication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hydraulic accumulators have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,300,722 to Adams et al.; 2,394,401 to Overbeke; 2,397,796 to Lippincott; 4,769,989 to Ostwald et al. and 5,197,787 to Matsuda et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.